Dios Mio
by KuttingCorners
Summary: The paladins grow suspicions about Keith and Lance's relationship, and when Pidge hears odd noises, they all jump on the case.


Dios Mio

-Pleas be aware I'm not an actual Klance shipper, I'm too Plance-y for that :P But I wanted to try my hand at this, so enjoy!-

-also I have Pidge cursing in Italian because I don't like English cursing, so any word in another language from her is a swear oop, also bc i love pidge being a sailor so like-

Pidge had begun growing suspicious of Keith and Lance for some time. Sure, the whole team had grown pretty close, but their connection began running deep. Deeper than the others. They began insisting to talk in private for some time, and usually came and left rooms together. She wasn't the only one getting skeptical. The whole team was.

And this time, they wished they were wrong, wrong, wrong.

As Pidge was walking down to Allura's room to ask her a few questions, she stopped in her tracks to hear a faint noise from Lance's room. She slowed down and leaned her ear against the door, and she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Ahh, that's the spot," a voice moaned. It felt like her brain broke into a million pieces.

Hunk was walking past when he saw a red in the face, sweaty Pidge leaned against Lance's door. "Pidge? What're-?"

"Shh," she whispered, narrowing her eyes. "Do you hear that?"

Hunk eyed Pidge nervously and leaned against the door, and his eyes widen. "Put all that you got into it,"

Followed by a quiet moan, another voice replied, "Now do me." Hunk wrapped his palms around Pidge's ears, but she slapped them away and leaned onto the door again.

"We should leave them be," said Hunk, trying his best to walk away, but couldn't.

"That feels so good," a voice moaned, followed by a grunt. Pidge's mouth furled and she knocked on the door, followed by instant regret. Two small gasps echoed and the door creaked open, with Lance sticking his head out. "Pidge? What are you doing here?"

"You're playing a game in there," she huffed, pushing up her glasses. "I don't approve. Lance looked at her with a questioning face. "Pardon?"

"Who's in there with you?" She asked, with a voice that sounded both concerned and smug. "Oh," he looked back." Um, Keith?"

Hunk and Pidge gasp. "Pidge, we should be *going* now," said Hunk under his breath. Pidge cautiously nods and creeps away, shoving Hunk. But her eyes stayed glued on

Lance. Her face went from nervous, to a scowl, to looking... Upset? Lance stood confused at the doorway but slithered back inside, shutting the door.

Pidge and Hunk heaved and slouched on the couch in the common room. "That was something I never planned to experience," said Hunk, still sounding struck in surprise.

Pidge unconsciously nods and drifts into thought. Sometimes, she wonders how she got into this mess. Becoming a Paladin, getting into weird scenarios, and most of all, developing feelings for-

Shiro entered the room, followed by Allura, looking eager to tell the others something. "Paladins, great news! We were able to up the-" Allura noticed the paladins' unusual expressions on their faces. "Is something wrong?"

"Let's just say we heard some," said Pidge, playing around with her fingers. "Interesting things, not long ago." Shiro and Allura looked at Pidge. "Huh?"

"It doesn't matter," said Hunk, trying to shake the thought from his head. "You were saying?"

"Uh, right! With Pidge's results, we were able to upgrade and improve the training system, so we need to test it out." Pidge and Hunk groaned. "Okay," said Pidge, sulking. The last thing she wanted was a surprise training, but bada bing bada boom.

"Where's Keith and Lance?" Allura asked, looking around. "It doesn't matter," said Pidge stuttering. "I'll go... _Hunk_ will go get them," she replied, gesturing at Hunk, who shook his head. The two bickered back and forth. Shiro grew notice of how weird the two were acting, just to get the other paladins. "I'll check for Lance from his room," said Shiro, sighing irritated.

Pidge and Hunk winced, however they couldn't help but want to watch this happen. Shiro lead the way, alongside Allura, with Pidge and Hunk crawling behind them. Every once in a while, Shiro would peek back at them. What's their problem?

And he did find out. The team leaned against the door, listening in, and red in the face.

"It's so stiff," a voice whispered, followed by a moan of pleasure. "Feeling better?" another voice asked.

Shiro stuttered. Pidge and Hunk looked down and shook their heads. Should he knock? Allura didn't understand much of what exactly WAS going on, but she could tell it was something suggestive, seeing the paladins' reactions.

"Alright, alright," said Pidge. She didn't want to do this again, or bother them, but _somebody_ had too, otherwise they'd be here for some time. She grew sweaty, red, and her heart skipped a beat. How did she grow from a normal fifteen year old to having to break up a scene in space?

"KNOCK KNOCK, CAGNA!" Pidge yelled, busting down the door. Keith and Lance turned at Pidge, and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She nervously backs away.

"Merda," she whispers to herself, turning her pale skin so red, it was like she was sunburned. Inside the room were Lance and Keith, messaging each other's backs.

Yeeeah, it wasn't the most pleasant scene still, but it was better than what she thought.

"Pidge?" said Keith, standing up from Lance's bed.

Pidge hid herself behind Allura, cursing in every language she can think of.

"Is everything okay?" Shiro asked, trying to NOT think about what just happened.

Lance stared speechlessly before the scene registered in his head. "Alright, who's responsible for this?" Everyone, including Hunk, stepped aside and pointed at Pidge.

"Looks like Katie Holt's got a dirty mind," said Lance, turning her on (weirdly, don't ask). Pidge slapped the heavens out of Lance. "Stupido culo, cosa avrei dovuto pensare?!"

Pidge loudly grumbled. Lance didn't understand a single word, but he knew Pidge only spoke in Italian when she's mad or cursing, so he didn't ask. Despite Spanish and Italian being fairly similar, Pidge's incoherent accent made things impossible to understand. Even in English, at times.

Pidge turned away blushing. She felt… relieved? Keith walked up to the doorway. "Everything okay?" He asked, looking at the nervous and awkward paladins, a blushing Pidge, and Lance with a bloody red mark across his face. "Fottiti, Lance McClain," Pidge whispered. That, everyone understood, since she says it so often. The paladins bursted into laughter. Pidge looked up, smiling slightly at Lance, who looked at her and smiled. While it was definitely an awkward situation, she felt a weight thrown off her chest.

-Fin-

Yeah idk what this was, I just felt like it. I tried Klance, Plance, and messed around with a little Punk? Whatever, hope you enjoyed this one-shot and junk.


End file.
